When The Night Is Blind
by secondstart2theright
Summary: Modern. its been some time since the Phantom unleashed his chaos unto the world. As he and his son move to America and discover a family to close to a curse that he brought about, will his son find love? Or will they all be doomed? AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my characters. Enjoy the new story. **

**The Musician**

_Not many survived the that night in the old opera house in Paris, But the few people who did lived on to have children of their own and maybe even grandchildren. But known believed the Opera Ghost could ever find a one that could love him. But one did and gave him more than he could ever of hoped for. Even though a body was shown to be the Opera Ghost's, it was not his at all, but his companion Nadir._

**Year 2007, currently in Erie County Buffalo, in America, this is the story of a young girl escaping both her past and finding Love, betrayal and comfort for a mere man. The only question that's there is Can he bring himself to love her? This is there story. **

" Max wake up, its 5:30 already you need to get ready for school, come on its homecoming week." " Wake Up!" I heard a young boys cry called out to me. I simply rolled over to fall back asleep again only to figure out that he had figured out how to truly wake a person up and it's not pretty. My blanket was whipped from my fingers off the bed and unto the floor, my cell phone was taken out of the way and a bucket of water was spilled all over me and my cream colored sheets. I wasn't the least bit angry, actually my emotions were so out of date that morning that I didn't know what hit me.

" Come on sleepy head get up." He called. So I jumped out of bed and sprang onto the floor grabbing the boy up into a big hug, he was so small and fragile that I was worried I was going to crush him into tiny little pieces.

" Trevor you realize that, I'm bigger than you, right?" He was becoming uncomfortable in the position of being hugged to tightly. So I released him and he sat on the floor, while I grabbed some jeans, a black bra and shirt along with white panties to the dressing area around my bed. I pulled down the mechanism and the light turned on in the whole room. I got dressed when I finished I came out with war paint on my cheeks both sides where red and white with a mixture of black, all three were in lines on both sides of my cheeks. Trevor ran over and sat on my leg, clinging as though dear life was taking him from me.

" Trevor honey, where's Liz?" I asked as a blond hair shifted through my doorway. She looked pale and her darken blue eyes told me she wasn't feeling well enough to go to school again, and this was the fifth time this month. I couldn't just leave her home all alone with _him. _

" Liz, before I send you to bed, where's… you know who?" I asked her the pink streaks in her hair lit up in the light, making me want to pour water on her red for doing such a thing. Although it was good for her to start acting out, in a good way though, spray paint for hair was good enough, even though Trevor wanted it next. He grabbed a canister from my shelf and started spray-painting his hair blue and green, the combination made his black silky hair terrible.

" He's down stair's actually didn't leave yet, something about…college and your math grade for this quarter I believe, and I'm seeing a doctor tomorrow, your going to have to take me, in the morning." She said while jumping into my warm blanket on the floor.

" Max!" I heard a loud voice down stairs. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail, which had streaks of blue and green in to get down with the non-school spirit anyway. I picked my book bag up and headed down the spiral staircase as I saw a flower attached to a rose hanging from the shelving case. I decided I would get it later. I came down completely to be greeted by my guardian of this time. His name was Ryan De Chagny. An old friend of the family apparently according to the will left by my parents that both died in a car crash. He was a middle-aged man with green eyes and blond hair; he looked like Liz if you asked me.

" We'll need to speak of this later, I'm going to be late for my hearing at the college and you need to get your butt out that door in order to make a living missy. " He said while I grabbed my car keys and ran to my black convertible. " Come home after school too."

I waved and he made a wave back while warming up his car and going back inside. I turned in the circle and out in front of my house. I was gray with vines going up both sides of the walls. I turned left to pick up Miranda and Michael to bring them to school since it was only a mile away.

I glanced at the clock it said 6:30 a.m. and no body in the right mind would get up this early for school but I always had to since I was going to get a proper education to take Liz and Trevor to get a nice home and education, better than mine, whatever it was. Even though I was a B++ student I new that getting straight A+++ would make Ryan proud of me, and want to send me away to college for the real world.

As I pulled into a driveway, I noticed that across the street there was a moving truck in the dirt pathway in the trees. _The big mansion must have been sold._ I pulled up in my car to Miranda's dad's car and put the brake on while waiting for her to come out of the house for we didn't have a lot of time, school started in thirty minutes. I parked the car, hearing a scream from the woods, where the house was. Once I got close enough, saw a man on the ground blood rushing out everywhere. When I came closer I noticed the mask he wore on the side of his face. _Just like Trevor, my little brother._

" Get out of here, girl, I'm not one to be messed with." I saw him scream into my face, I just turned pale to quickly when seeing him gesture a move to run.

" And here I was just trying to help you out, sorry I bothered." I said to him. ' Stupid men and helping them." I muttered under my breath he got up and applied pressure to the wound.

" Dad, what, Oh my god what happened, speak." I heard another voice pop out of nowhere and another guy with a mask showed up. "_This is all to weird for me_" I thought to myself.

"He screamed, I was in my friends drive way and I came to help him." I said while the man got up and limped over to his son looking frustrated even more that a girl came to help.

He moved closer, his sent was oblivious it was a mixture of sea salt and rain. That made me smile a little, reminded me of home.

" What's your name girl?" the younger man asked me. " Well what is it?"

" Max Arielle Crane." I said to him with wide eyes. I moved forward to walk out for his driveway as I looked at my watch and it said 6:49 it was almost time for school and this charade was becoming old.

" Well Max, you'd, do well to stay away from place." He said. " Now get out!"

I walked out of his driveway and across the street into my car where Miranda and Michael were waiting. Boy did I have along story to tell them.


End file.
